


Thoughts and Action

by xanithofdragons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Bokuto confesses, and Akaashi forgets to consider the most important thing. Then it's all he can think about.





	Thoughts and Action

“Akaashi.” Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto, who had called his name. Their team was stretching in a hallway in preparation for their next match. “Can I talk with you for a minute?” Without waiting for an answer, Bokuto was grabbing his arm and pulling him off to an empty corner. In his head, Akaashi ran through a list of what Bokuto could want to say to him alone before a match.

“Akaashi, I like you. If we win this match, go out with me,” Bokuto said.

Akaashi's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. A love confession hadn't been in the list of things Bokuto could possibly want to say before a match. Bokuto had always gotten excited about cute girls, so Akaashi had never guessed that Bokuto could be into boys too. Still, so what if Bokuto liked boys? It didn't change the fact that he was Akaashi's teammate and Fukurodani's ace. Akaashi schooled his face back to neutral.

Having accepted the bombshell of Bokuto's apparent interest in boys, Akaashi moved onto the matter of how he should answer. A few times before Bokuto had tried to get promises out of Akaashi or other team members like this, although never such a big promise as this before. Invariably, Bokuto started out the match in a good mood if his team members agreed and started out in a bad mood if they refused. Akaashi had agreed every time Bokuto had asked him. Every match was important.

Akaashi thought through the possibilities, and this time was no different than before when it came down to it. If Bokuto, who could be put in a good mood just from being told someone thought he looked cool, had the promise of a potential boyfriend, he'd likely stay motivated through the entire match. If Akaashi gave a vague answer, Bokuto'd likely get upset or keep pushing him for a firm answer. If outright rejected...

“Akaashi...” Bokuto was fidgeting. Akaashi must have spent too long thinking again.

Akaashi didn't want to deal with a pushy or rejected Bokuto. He knew his answer. “Okay. Let's both do our best to win this match, then.”

“You're saying yes?” Bokuto asked, a little too loud.

“Yes,” Akaashi replied, turning and walking back to the rest of the team.

-

It was only after they had won the match, packed up, and made their way back to Fukurodani that Akaashi realized he had forgotten to consider one very important factor.

After their reflection meeting, Bokuto stopped him from the crowd of team members leaving the school, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Walk with me,” he said. Then, his voice going down to a whisper in Akaashi's ear, “Since you're my boyfriend now.”

Akaashi blushed and had a bigger shock than the one earlier that day when he had learned that Bokuto liked boys as it hit him. When answering Bokuto before, he hadn't even thought about whether he _wanted_ to go out with Bokuto. At some point Akaashi had gotten so used to considering and managing Bokuto's moods that he had forgotten to think about his own feelings.

Still processing his own mistake, Akaashi let Bokuto separate them from the rest of their team and start on their walk home. Bokuto started to expound upon his favorite plays from the matches that day. Akaashi paid just enough attention to respond to Bokuto at intervals. He let go of Akaashi's shoulder at some point to gesture wildly with his arms, but Akaashi barely noticed.

Akaashi didn't even know if he liked boys too, much less if he liked Bokuto. Sure, playing volleyball with Bokuto was fun and rewarding, but dating was a totally different matter. When he thought about it, he didn't even know why Bokuto liked him.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi interjected into Bokuto's monologue.

“Yes,” Bokuto answered. “Oh, since we're dating now, you can call me Koutarou. Or you could come up with a nickname!”

Calling him by his family name again might upset him and calling him by his given name might give him too much hope, so Akaashi chose to ignore the matter of what to call Bokuto for now. “What do you like about me?”

“Hmm.” Bokuto stopped and went deep into thought. Akaashi stopped a step in front of him and looked back. “I can't think of anything specific.”

“Then why did you,” Akaashi started, but Bokuto interrupted him.

“But when you stay late to practice with me or when you set to me and I do a really good spike or sometimes even just when our eyes meet, I get this warm feeling inside.” Akaashi could feel his face heat up. It was embarrassing to hear it laid out like this, although he wasn't sure why. Bokuto started walking again, and Akaashi followed. “And then a girl confessed to me, and.”

“Wait, a girl confessed to you?” Now Akaashi was interrupting Bokuto, suddenly feeling even hotter.

“Don't get jealous! I turned her down,” Bokuto said, but Akaashi thought it was just surprise, and not jealousy he was feeling. Or was it? “But anyway, she confessed to me, and I felt good for like a second, but then all I could think of was you, and that's when I realized it.”

“That you liked me.” Akaashi hadn't known.

“Yeah.” Bokuto stared up at the sky, and Akaashi stared at the line of his profile. Bokuto turned, and their eyes met. Akaashi felt like something big was about to happen.

“See ya tomorrow,” Bokuto said. Akaashi wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but that wasn't it. They had already come up to the point where their paths split.

“See you,” Akaashi said after a pause. Bokuto walked backwards along his path, waving back. He turned around to face forward just as Akaashi was about to tell him it was dangerous to walk backwards.

At home, Akaashi's family congratulated him on the team's win and said something about celebrating, but Akaashi was preoccupied with the problem of how he felt about Bokuto. The mood during their walk had been pretty romantic, but he could just be getting swept up by Bokuto's feelings the same way he had gotten swept up by Bokuto's confession.

It wouldn't be right to date Bokuto if he didn't actually like him. If Akaashi figured out that he didn't like Bokuto romantically, the right thing to do would be to break it off. Still, Akaashi worried about how that would affect Bokuto's mood and for how long. It would be fine if Akaashi figured out he actually did like Bokuto, and Bokuto could happily date him, although there would be inevitable challenges due to them both being boys.

No, no, no. This was no different than before. All he was thinking about was how Bokuto would react instead of his own feelings. Although he supposed thinking about Bokuto this much might mean he liked him. Or it could just be because they were teammates and he was a setter, someone who had to watch his teammates and know them in and out. Still, he asked himself if he thought about his other teammates quite this much.

He _wanted_ to like Bokuto, to make his mistake not a mistake.

Akaashi thought back and forth for hours on the subject, so much so that it was hard to fall asleep that night. His train of thought just kept getting interrupted by annoying ideas like what if Bokuto only liked him because he was a setter or what if Bokuto had a crush on his previous setter, too.

-

“Aka~shi,” Bokuto shouted into his classroom during the break for lunch a few days later at school. They didn't have practice that day, so it was the first time he was seeing Bokuto that day. Bokuto coming to his classroom to fetch him to eat together (and try to convince him to practice together more often than not) wasn't new, but Akaashi knew it would be different now. Because of his own careless actions, the two of them were now dating.

Bokuto took him to a corner of a courtyard. He was all smiles as the sat down and started eating. “Akaashi. Or should I call you Keiji now?”

“If we change what we call each other, people might figure out that we're dating.” Akaashi had figured out the answer to that problem over the time they hadn't seen each other, but he hadn't figured out his own feelings.

“Okay,” Bokuto said. Akaashi was relieved. He had been worried that Bokuto might say he didn't care if people figured out, but apparently he at least understood the need for discretion. “It's too bad I can't tell everyone I have such a great boyfriend, though.” Akaashi looked in the opposite direction of Bokuto. If Bokuto kept complimenting him like this, Akaashi feared he would just keep getting more and more swept up. 

“Akaashi, why are you looking away?” Bokuto leaned towards him. “Wait, are you embarrassed?”

“I'm not.” Akaashi leaned away, but he didn't have much room sitting down.

“You are.” When Akaashi chanced a look at Bokuto, there was a huge grin on his face. “Oh yeah, I remembered what I was gonna say earlier. Will you come over to my house after school today?”

“Okay.” Akaashi hadn't been to Bokuto's house before, but he supposed that might be one of the privileges of dating.

“Yay! Akaashi's coming to my house today.” Bokuto seemed oddly excited, and Akaashi didn't know why.

-

School ended, and Akaashi walked home with Bokuto. Once they had made it inside his house, Bokuto paused and looked back at Akaashi.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that my parents won't be home 'til late today.” Akaashi now understood what Bokuto was so excited about. Bokuto probably wanted to make a move on him.

Sitting down together in his bedroom, Bokuto confirmed his suspicions when he grabbed Akaashi's face and brought their lips together. Bokuto was kissing him. He didn't have a list of Bokuto's actions and reactions during kissing. What should he do? Was it enough to just sit there and be kissed? Was he supposed to kiss back? Should he stop this whole thing while he was still figuring his feelings out? Before he had the answer to any of his questions, Bokuto had pulled away and was looking into his face.

“Akaashi, you're thinking too much,” Bokuto said. The advice Akaashi sometimes gave Bokuto to stop thinking about whatever he was doing so hard and just do it came into his head. He decided to take his own advice for once when Bokuto kissed him again.

Eyes shut, he focused on the touches Bokuto was giving him. He could feel Bokuto's thumbs stroking his cheeks and his other fingers bunching in his hair and Bokuto's warm breath coming out against his face and Bokuto's lips pressing against his. It felt nice, warm and pleasant, and before Akaashi noticed, he was kissing back.

Bokuto pulled away again, but before Akaashi could open his eyes, Bokuto's tongue came out and brushed against his lips. Akaashi opened his mouth, and then Bokuto's tongue was inside. A whimper escaped Akaashi, and he felt momentarily mortified until he felt more than heard a moan come from Bokuto's throat.

He wanted to touch Bokuto more, so he did, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's back. He had touched Bokuto's back before, pats exchanged after good plays or help stretching, but he had never paid attention before to how much raw power slept in the muscles of Bokuto's back and shoulders. Akaashi pressed their bodies closer together as Bokuto continued to explore his mouth with his tongue.

After what felt like both forever and not long enough, Bokuto broke the kiss. Akaashi slowly opened his eyes. He was sure his face was bright red. He felt saliva leaking out of his still-open mouth. Most telling of all, his dick was hard. Akaashi was now the biggest mess he had ever been in his life, and all it had taken was a few kisses from Bokuto.

Now he knew for sure. He liked Bokuto. He liked him a lot.

And Bokuto was looking at him like he looked at an opponent he really wanted to beat. His eyes scanned Akaashi, looking lower and lower. Akaashi started, putting his hands over his crotch to hide his hard-on, but it was too late. Bokuto was smirking at him.

“Did I get you worked up?” Bokuto put a hand on Akaashi's knee. “Do you want me to help you?”

Panicking, Akaashi stood up, knocking Bokuto's hand off his leg. “You don't have to. Just let me use your toilet.”

“You don't have to hold back.” Bokuto grabbed him. “Just let me.” One of Bokuto's hands was on his hip and it was driving Akaashi mad. All he could do was nod.

Then Bokuto was dragging him over to the bed and pushing him down onto it. Bokuto crawled in over him and took off Akaashi's uniform tie before unbuttoning his shirt. Every touch was tipping him closer to the edge. He was about to beg Bokuto to hurry up when Bokuto finally, finally unbuckled his belt.

Long seconds later his cock was out and in Bokuto's hand. Bokuto started out with firm strokes, and Akaashi thanked whatever god or Bodhisattva was willing to take responsibility that Bokuto wasn't wasting any time teasing him, because Akaashi was sure he couldn't handle it if he did right now.

“Bokuto-san, I'm close,” Akaashi managed between harsh breaths. He was coming apart so quickly under Bokuto's attention that it was embarrassing. He closed his eyes.

“You're so hot right now, Akaashi,” Bokuto said. Akaashi's breath hitched and he was coming before he could give Bokuto any more warning.

Akaashi opened his scrunched closed eyes and looked at Bokuto over him. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Bokuto asked.

“For coming so fast.” If Akaashi's face wasn't already as heated as it could get, he was sure his face would have gotten hotter.

“That's just how much you like me, right?”

“Yeah, I just like you that much.” Akaashi was saying it as much to himself as he was to Bokuto.

“But if you really want to make it up to me, do me too?”

Akaashi didn't know how Bokuto's pleasure had slipped his mind, but it had. He rushed to get his hands on Bokuto's dick. Bokuto groaned at the first pump. He was already hard.

“Your hand feels so good on me, Akaashi.” Bokuto's voice had no right being that hot. Akaashi was sure that if he hadn't just come, he could get hard on that voice alone. “Your face was so sexy. Really, super sexy.” Bokuto's limited vocabulary didn't keep Akaashi from getting embarrassed at the compliment.

Akaashi sped up the movement of his hands, but it didn't quiet Bokuto down. “And your body, it's so, hot. Akaashi. Akaashi. I'm coming.” Sticky come got on his hands, and it wasn't even that gross.

Still panting from his orgasm, Bokuto leaned back into a kneeling position over Akaashi. He grabbed some tissues to wipe Akaashi's come off his own hand before starting to carefully wipe the come off Akaashi's hands and stomach.

“I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me. I honestly wasn't sure you would,” Bokuto said as he squeezed down onto the bed next to Akaashi. Akaashi thought wryly that asking him out right before a match when stakes were high shouldn't have been a good idea, then. “But I like you, so I had to ask you out, right?”

Akaashi wasn't sure about the last part of that sentence, so he only responded to the first part. Softly, he said, “I like you too, Bokuto-san.” It had been a long few days trying to figure out his feelings for Bokuto, but it had all turned out well in the end, like things with Bokuto often did.


End file.
